


Waking Up

by withinmelove



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Funny, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7425814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withinmelove/pseuds/withinmelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is Satan's son. He's sent to the human world to become acquainted with Hannibal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chronicopheliac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicopheliac/gifts).



> This is not beta read so lack of commas are my mistake. I did my best but I know the flow won't be great.  
> Devil!Will is based entirely off of this lovely piece of art: http://noaryr.tumblr.com/post/146665304909  
> Please do give the artist weardes some love.

“Milord…milord? Are you awake sire?” Will cracked an eye open from where his face was buried in his pillow the flame in the deep brown iris snapping. 

“What do you want imp?” He snapped making the once beautiful human shy away at the insult and the threat of Will’s temper. It was still new to Hell then. If he cared Will would have wondered how it was adjusting to life after death, but he didn’t in the least. 

“Milord you asked to be awoken in two thousand years…it’s time.” 

He sighed as he rolled onto his back stretching muscles and popping joints. Will groaned, long sleeps always made him drowsy. 

“Have humans become worse sinners?” The imp jumped with eagerness at this question.

“Yes, milord! They’ve forsaken so many rules of old! They are even more corrupt then before!”

However, boredom was agonizingly tedious. Will raised his hand to burn the cowering imp from his sight but its desperate exclamation of, “The pups!” stayed its temporary death. He raised his head off the pillow to look at the creature. 

“What about them?” The relief was instantaneous on the imp’s face at finding good news to deliver. 

“Sisaba took to Cerberus and two litters were birthed. The newest ones were perfect, milord. Your father thought you’d be pleased to know.”

A costly mistake to mention. Will hissed and banished the creature its wailing scream hanging in the air. If his father was involved there was more going on in the world then just hell dogs being born. No choice but to get out of bed and get dressed for this special awaking occasion. 

A final check in the mirror to make sure his suit looked presentable made him frown upon catching sight of his horns. It was disgruntling to see even after two thousand years they remained unchanged from their original length of six inches. A sigh as Will straightened his lapels, there was nothing for it now. 

\---

It came as no surprise that the pups were beauties. Will was down on the floor amongst the three majestic animals in an instant, hands outstretched to let them sniff and lick him. They had a dog’s form but they flickered before the eyes like flames in the wind. Sharpened teeth and forked tongues were on casual display. Will grinned as the pups tasted the surrounding air. The press of their bodies was like snake skin. 

His father’s unimpressed voice spoke up from the doorway of the kennels. “They’re yours the beasts have tried to rip apart anyone who comes near.” Will hid a grin against the top of Bell’s head. He was just saying that because the pups had not taken a liking to _him_ as they had to Will.

“Of course they are. They know their place.” Will answered, a low snarl in his throat had the dogs lying on the floor in moments. Regardless of this display of submission Father kept to his post in the doorway. Will glanced up at his father from his kneeling position. “Why the need to wake me up? You wouldn’t do that just for a litter of dogs.”

Father chuckled as he nodded. “I’ve found you a new play toy.” Will raised his eyebrow at this waiting to hear what else. But of course, Father just smiled back at him, he always did enjoy a dramatic pause. 

“What is it?” For his part Father seemed far too entertained.

“A cannibal, my dear. One with a flair for elegance and the dramatic. I believe he will be the perfect distraction for boredom.” 

Will gave him a skeptical look, but with nothing else to preoccupy his attention, he sighed and burst into smoke. He would see how good this cannibal was. 

\---

It was the pup Sweetness who found the mystery man’s scent. She gave a hiss like the sound of water sizzling on fire before she was slithering through the herd of college kids in front of them. Bell and Queen were bounding after her seconds later. Sweetness found the man in a coffee shop looking as out of place as if he had come here to be noticed. The shop was populated by youth in casual clothes with stylish bedraggled hair and piercings. Yet here he was in a corn flower blue suit, his light brown hair oiled into submission seeming to be perfectly content playing on his electronic device. He looked just old enough to have possibly fathered every single one of the young people in this place. 

Bell and Queen rushed him as Will sauntered over to his table. The man’s eyes flicked to them before up to Will where he blinked, cocking his head in surprise as if he had forgotten Will was coming to meet him.

“Surely there are men far worse than myself for you to visit on a day like this?” The corner of Will’s mouth twitched. So this man knew who Will was. It was rare the human who could truly see Satan’s son. 

“There are indeed Mister - ?” It would have been nothing to pluck his name out of his mind, but Will was willing to feign ignorance. Hannibal seemed to guess this from the way he gave an amused smile as he offered his hand. 

“Lecter, but please call me Hannibal.” Will shook Hannibal’s proffered hand before settling into the opposite chair. 

“Hello Hannibal, I’m Will and yes while there are worse men than you to be found you’re one of the most creative I’ve had the pleasure of hearing about. You come highly recommended by my father who’s an admirer.” Hannibal dipped his chin at the compliment. 

“But you are not likewise impressed?” Will shook his head as he scratched Bell’s neck. 

“Not until I’ve seen you in action.” At this remark Hannibal absolutely radiated delight. What a strange human that Will’s wanting to see Hannibal kill and butcher a person meant more than hearing that _Satan_ was a fan of his work. But then perhaps who better to impress then Lucifer’s very own son?

“You have impeccable timing Will. I was hoping to find someone to help me with dinner.” A chuckle arose unbidden from Will, irises flickering.

“I would be delighted Hannibal.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a day late birthday gift! It likely will seem a bit rushed because it was. I procrastinate horribly on everything but schoolwork. Chronic thank you for all the wonderful gifts of your hannigram fics! This is a small drop in the bucket of what you deserve.


End file.
